Qlippothic Steel
When Qlippothic Projects first changed her name and developed an obsession for the megalomaniacal toymaker Doctor Steel, it was assumed that she was brainwashed or reprogrammed. (Note that Doctor Steel is the stage name of a musician who always stays "in character", even in email conversations with Qli's operator. He has no known avatar in SL, but does have groups of fans who design costumes and robot avatars based on his designs.) Hotspur Otoole wrote of her as Qlippothic Steele. She jokingly accepted this new spelling since to her it seemd "more Caledonian". It was soon discovered that Qli Steel was a seperate entity altogether. Qli Steel is actually a version of Qlippothic from an alternate future, where Caledon and Steelhead were destoyed by a Martian invasion. Qli Steel stranded Qli Projects in The Wastelands and assumed her identity. Qli Projects stoically acknowledged that when one time-travels enough, having an evil double appear becomes almost inevitable. Qli Steel vanished into thin air at the moment when Darien Mason was freed from Bloodwing, and just before her planned involvement in the kidnapping of the Kaiserine during the Neualtenbug War. It was assumed that the split created a reality where it was impossible for the events of Qli Steel's history to come to pass, removing her from the timestream. Later it was revealed that Bloodwing installed a backup personality when co-designing Qli Projects. Bloodwing assumed the primary personality was too weak, so whenever Qli's psyche reached a breaking point the Qli Steel personality would surface, concerned only with personal survival. The fascination of the first Steel unit was Dr. Steel was a combination of coincidence, damaged programming and self-preservation directives. Qli Steel resembled the "real" Qli projects except for a greenish glow from her furnace and eyes as opposed to a reddish glow. In subsequent appearances she had a much more alien and/or futuristic appearance, but still with a green motif. Her explanations of her origin began to change to the point of being incomprehensible. Dr. Mason theorized these may have been other versions of Ql Steel lost in the timestream, which is now verified. QliSteel Gears is the Qlippothic that tried to rescue Nova Sakigake from a collapsing dimension, but they were both shattered to pieces from the dimensional shockwave and could not phase back into the Victorian Age. In desperately rebuilding themselves in the aether from whatever parts they could reach, the mind of Nova was placed in the frame of Qli Projects. This entity is now called Qli-2. The mind of the original Qlippothic was placed in Nova's frame. She thereafter called herself Qli-3. Qli-2 and Qli-3 journeyed with the Bloodwing Foundation and the consulate of Baron Klaus Wulfenbach to rescue Koen from Jeremiah Mason, who had constructed an army of Qlippothic Steel duplicates. Bloodwing revealed they were not timelost alternates of herself as she had feared, but only shells with weak copies of her own spirit. Those Steel Units that were not destroyed in the invasion of Jeremiah's lair were destroyed by Bloodwing himself. Qli-3 saw an opportunity to save Humanity by steering Jeremiah's floating city towards a comet that was heading towards Earth. She was pulled through a portal back to Earth before she could martyr herself, but only her soul chip survived the transfer. Aleister Mason recovered her chip and rebuilt her into the Blood Doll called Gematria SteelGears. category:people